


Sometimes You Just Can't Win

by Sandboy28



Category: The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Non parental disciplinary spankings, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: On Sakaar,  Loki has run afoul of the Grand Master. His punishment is to be another session with The Hulk! Scheming Loki, Wise Thor, surprisingly gentle Hulk. Poor Loki's bottom gets paddled twice!





	Sometimes You Just Can't Win

From the moment he realized that the Hulk was on Sakaar, Loki carefully dodged him. He knew his elder brother had made friends with the monster but that would make no difference if it got its hands on him. The very thought of it terrified the young Prince to his bones. He spent most of his time trying to placate the Grand Master and keep on his good side. Certain death awaited anyone who crossed that lunatic up. Unfortunately, Loki had already crossed him up. He had stolen the codes to The Grand Master's ships and had planned to escape in one of them. Of course he was caught, and he implicated his brother, Thor, who had been beaten for it by one of the gladiators. He stood now, waiting for The Grand Master to pass sentence on him. The crazy man walked around Loki in a circle, looking him up and down.  
“Oh yes!” The man said now. “Look at him. He’s cute isn't he? He's as cute as Christmas!” Loki gulped, hoping his apparent cuteness would save his life. “Now, young man!” He began. “I suppose I could kill you, but I’m not in a killing mood today.” Loki breathed a sigh of relief at this. “Mmmmm well then! I hereby sentence you to……confinement with our big, green friend!” Loki suddenly became sick to his stomach. His already pale face blanched even paler.  
“Grand Master…sir…I…”  
“No no no young man…er Loki. I just love that name! Don’t you?” He asked Topaz, his noxious female assistant. She nodded, smiling at Loki in a lewd way. Loki felt very nervous about her gaze. “I don’t want any excuses. Take him…take him away!” The Grand master waved his hand and Loki was hauled out of the room to what he expected to be certain doom! 

* * * *

It was a relatively small room with nothing in it but a chair. The guards sat him down on the chair and walked out, locking the door. As he sat there, contemplating his fate his dread of the big creature mounted. He felt his heart racing in his chest. Memories of the painful smashing he took in New York whirled around in his head. The more he thought of it the more frightened he became. He felt very small and suddenly wanted his brother very badly.  
Suddenly there was a whirring sound and a large door began to open. Loki could see a green reflection on the wall and a huge, muscular set of legs appeared outside. He panicked, running to the corner of the room furthest from the door. Tears sprang to his eyes and all he could do was fold himself up into a ball, making himself a small as possible. The monster finally entered the room. Loki was too terrified to look up.  
Had he done so, he would have seen the huge creature standing there, looking at this small, frightened young man with an oddly mild expression. The Hulk drew closer to Loki, tilting his head as he tried to see him. Finally he reached down and poked the terrified young Prince with one huge finger. Loki yelped as though stricken and whimpered, trembling all over.  
“Please…don’t hurt me!” He cried. Loki peeked up at the giant standing over him and a wave of terror broke over him. He cringed and tears fell from his wide, frightened eyes. He blinked at the creature, trembling all over.  
“Loki?” Hulk said, prodding him again. “Thor’s baby brother.”  
Loki peered up at the scary creature, almost too terrified to speak.  
“Y…yes?” He said timidly.  
“What wrong?” Hulk asked.  
“I…I’m frightened. P…P…please don’t hurt me!” He broke into sobs, shaking violently.  
Hulk leaned down and grasped Loki’s arm as gently as he could for his size. Loki unfolded and allowed the beast to stand him up. “You scared of Hulk?” It said.  
“Y…yes…sir.” Loki answered meekly. He knuckled his eyes, weeping in fear. His narrow chest hitched and he felt like he may pass out. Without warning, the monster reached down and lifted him up, laying him on his shoulder. He patted Loki’s back gently.  
“Calm down little god.” He said. “Hulk won’t hurt you.” He said, hoping to calm Loki down. Loki’s chest hitched and he looked up, into the creature’s face. He saw a look of simple compassion there.  
“D..did The Grand master send you to kill me?” He squeaked.  
Hulk patted his back and smiled.  
“No. Loki is a child. Hulk not hurt children.” Loki had no idea how to respond to this. Apparently this thing thought he was a child. If that saved his life then so be it. He would cop to it!  
“Then why did he send you?” Loki asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.  
“Thor tell me you are a child. Grand Master wanted Hulk to punish you, not kill.” So, his big brother had intervened to save his life! How unexpected this was! Something in that statement made Loki very nervous.  
“Punish me?” He said, not wanting to know the answer.  
“Yeah.”  
“How?”  
Hulk walked over to the chair and sat down. He dragged Loki off his shoulder and lopped him over his right leg, face down. Loki’s face blanched and he had a look of dawning horror. There was only one thing this could mean… Hulk held Loki down with one hand and administered a surprisingly gentle swat to his bottom! It stung and Loki tensed and yelped. He wanted to say something but this might be his salvation if he kept his mouth shut. Another swat fell and Loki yelped again, opting to react like the beast was killing him. Suddenly he began to cry, loudly. Hulk’s huge, green hand fell another ten or so times and Loki played it up well. The monster thought he had really tanned his hide! In reality Loki’s little bottom barely stung.  
“Ow! Please don’t spank me anymore! I’ll be a good boy!” Loki couldn’t believe he was saying these things at the age of twenty eight but it worked! Hulk ceased patting his rump and stood him on his feet. Loki kept his head down and cried, rubbing his bottom dramatically.  
“Okay?” Hulk said mildly. “We friends now?” he said his face breaking into a hideous smile. Loki looked up at him timidly.  
“Okay.” He said, his voice high and juvenile. 

* * * *

Thirty minutes later, Loki strolled down the hallway toward the arena to watch Hulk murder Thor. His face held a smirk and there was a spring in his step. He was off the hook with Grand Master and his dolt of a brother had saved his life. Life is good, he thought. Just then, Thor reached out and grabbed Loki’s arm.  
The Trickster’s smirk was wiped off his face by the malevolent expression on his big brother’s. “Thor! What…” His words were cut off as Thor grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder, walking the opposite direction down the hallway. He walked into a room and closed the door. “What are you doing?’ Loki growled. “Unhand me you dolt!” He snarled, struggling.  
Thor plopped down on a chair and threw Loki over his knees. “You want to know what I am doing brother?” Thor snapped. “I’m going to tan your duplicitous little bottom!” With that, Thor brought his meaty palm down on Loki’s bottom hard. The young man yelped loudly.  
“No! I’ve already been spanked by that green monster!” Thor applied a blistering spanking to Loki’s bottom. The young Prince howled and cried, struggling to get down from his lap or even wriggle is bottom out of the way of these savage swats raining down. His bottom was on fire!  
"I'm sorry I lied about knowing you! I'm sorry I plotted to have you smashed by the Hulk! I'm sorry I lied and got you in trouble. I'm sorry for everything!" Loki howled, trying to mitigate Thor's rage. “When are you going to learn brother? You cannot avoid punishment. I know Hulk barely touched you. He told me so. Now you will ” he continued to paddle Loki’s increasingly sore bottom. The Trickster began to cry for real now. By the time Thor stopped spanking him, he lay boneless and still, weeping from his soul. Thor lifted him and drew his beloved little brother into a warm hug. Loki melted into it, feeling truly safe for the first time in ever. “I love you baby brother.” Thor said, stabbing Loki’s heart. New tears, this time of regret and love poured from his eyes.  
“I love you too.” Loki squeaked. “Thank you for saving me.” He said sincerely.  
“Saving you?” Thor said.  
“Yes. You told The Hulk I was a child. He would have killed me otherwise.” Loki explained, sniffling.  
“Loki I did tell Hulk you were acting like a child. He refused to kill you because he is at heart a good and gentle creature. He came to me after he paddled you and wept for he felt bad for causing you pain.”  
Loki’s expression was one of dawning realization. He had never expected mercy to come from the same creature who used him as a carpet beater in New York. From that moment forward, Loki and Hulk were truly friends.


End file.
